whysoseriousfandomcom-20200215-history
Arkhampedia:Ace Card Nominations/Archive
This is the archive of all Ace Cards nominations, both successful and not. To nominate an article for FI, please see Arkhampedia: Ace Card Nominations. To see the history and queue, please see Arkhampedia: Ace Cards. Joker's little magic trick (successful) Support #Because we'd be stupid if we didn't. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:56, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #If you vote against it, you get a pencil. Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 00:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 01:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #The Pencil in the brain thing was temping but my therapist decided it wouldn't be wise for my future in life. -MecenarylordEnter if you dare 20:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) People who want a pencil in the brain sign here Neutral/Gobshite comments Pencil sharpener (successful) Support #We use it so much, it has to be one of the first. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:58, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 00:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' ''Talk'' 01:32, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #Per the Ninja. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 20:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) Objection Neutral/Gobshite comments *All credit goes to Acky for making the article. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Pencil (successful) Support #Because I don't want one rammed through my skull. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:59, 4 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 00:08, 5 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 00:10, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #P.E.N.C.I.L. Madclaw ''Talk'' 01:33, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #Do I get a free pencil if I vote yes?-MecenarylordEnter if you dare 20:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) #Merc, your pencil will be coming shortly, rammed into your head with express delivery! Have a nice day! --Thomas Rattim (talk) Objection Neutral/Gobshite comments *All credit goes to Darth Tom for creating the article. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:12, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Strange and twisted (successful) Support #Now, I don't plan on making a habit out of nominating my own articles - if it's funny enough, someone else will nominate it. I feel, however, that we need some AC's, and if pencil's good for it, I reckon this might be. Not to say we should pass crap through for the sake of getting more AC's, but, yeah... you get the gist. :) --Thomas Rattim (talk) #This too should be promoted one day ;) Madclaw ''Talk'' 17:27, 11 May 2009 (UTC) #I'd agree, we don't nom ACs just to have a large database. We do it only if its good enough. I admit, the above, discluding this particular article, are here because we use them so much. But if they are used so much, they have to be funny in their own right. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 21:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) #This article is the definition of Arkhampedia. MecenarylordEnter if you dare 22:25, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Objection Neutral/Gobshite comments Rebirth (successful) Support #Because it has so god damned much. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:18, 15 May 2009 (UTC) #R.E.B.O.R.N. U.N.D.E.A.D. --Thomas Rattim (talk) #Would Afterbirth be a long lost twin? Madclaw ''Talk'' 10:37, 16 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 01:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Decline Undecided Superman, Pimp from the Stars (successful) Keepin' it cool #He's a commie pimp. Those are a rare breed. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:41, 19 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 01:20, 22 May 2009 (UTC) #--Thomas Rattim (talk) #Awww yeah. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 16:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Sellin' out Speakin' your mind Killing (successful) KILL #Great work, Billy. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 16:12, 25 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 16:13, 25 May 2009 (UTC) #Sweet. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:19, 25 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 16:21, 25 May 2009 (UTC) #Please.... no.... don't kill me! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 18:01, 25 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 13:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) SPARE WUT Killing is fun (successful) Damn right it is #More good work from Billy. :) --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 07:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 05:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) # Madclaw 12:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 13:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) #I do it every night. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 16:52, 29 May 2009 (UTC) I'm a man of moral values! Say what? Killing is wrong (successful) No it's not (support) #Billy once more. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 07:47, 28 May 2009 (UTC) # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 04:12, 29 May 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 05:26, 29 May 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 12:34, 29 May 2009 (UTC) #Master Gump(The name's Forrest) 13:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) #No, it isn't. See above, you joykill. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 16:53, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Yes it is! Say what? Joker wannabe (successful) No, he's the Joker! #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 20:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 21:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) #LOLO!!Madclaw 21:41, 12 June 2009 (UTC) No him! No ''me'' List of superheroes that actually saved a kitty out of a tree canonically (successful) I've not done that! #Kudos to Maddy for creating it. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 20:27, 9 June 2009 (UTC) #I'd have told them to keep the damn cat in the damn tree. They like it up there. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 14:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) #The kittehs abide. Madclaw 14:44, 11 June 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 21:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) I lie and say I have! Don't remember doing it... # I'm kind of confused here. Is it supposed to be an actual canonical list of cliches? Because it looks like we just listed whatever the fuck we felt like. Is that what's funny? - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:58, 11 June 2009 (UTC) #I agree with Billy. I created the article with the means of just listing the Superheroes who actually saved a kitty out of a tree. Madclaw 16:55, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Wilson Family Thanksgiving (successful) Finger-lickin' good # - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 00:00, 12 June 2009 (UTC) #Thankee, Billy. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:02, 12 June 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 16:53, 12 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 17:41, 12 June 2009 (UTC) # — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 21:23, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Meh I have an alternative opinion, you guys IRC conversation between Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson (successful) No Otto!?!?! Don't tel evr1 tehy wer cybering! # Fucking Excellent, SG1. No other words can describe it. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 20:50, 18 June 2009 (UTC) # Very tastefully done. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 21:25, 18 June 2009 (UTC) # XD, brilliant. --''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 07:02, 20 June 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 10:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) roflmao, awsom, tel every1! IDK, ar u sure u r happy wit teh deal? *Thanks for the nom, Nina. Means a lot, considering I came this close to trashing it shortly before I saved it. — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 20:52, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Dark Knights and Deadpools (successful) The show rules! #D'oh! Why didn't I think of this sooner? The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 00:31, 19 June 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 07:00, 20 June 2009 (UTC) #''Madclaw'' 10:54, 20 June 2009 (UTC) The Show sucks! What movie is going to be season 2? *Hmm? Well? What's it gonna be? — supergeeky1 \ / (''The Batcave'') 12:42, 20 June 2009 (UTC) *'SHHHH', your the one who is supposed to keep-the secrets, as you write it! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 04:33, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Love (successful) I love it! #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 20:42, 21 June 2009 (UTC) # I LOVE YOU IVY!!! Madclaw 16:00, 25 June 2009 (UTC) #I love her! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 23:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I love to hate it! I love to be indifferent on it! DC Universe (successful) Support # Full credit goes to Billy. Madclaw 10:20, 25 July 2009 (UTC) # Yaay. - Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 02:24, 27 July 2009 (UTC) #Oh yeah. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 22:07, 1 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 12:13, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # Oppose Comments X-Jean (successful) Support #--''Thomas Rattim'' You rang? 13:43, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # #I want one of those fancies genes... The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 04:46, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments